


12 Hours

by NotAnAngel97



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Mikaelcest, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP without Porn, Sibling Incest, What Was I Thinking?, basically an excuse for porn, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAngel97/pseuds/NotAnAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elijah needs Niklaus blood, Niklaus demands something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I honestly have to warn for what some people may see as either dub-con or non-con. Personally, I didn't see it that way, but just wanted to give you a heads up.

'Niklaus, please, I'm asking as your brother.' Klaus smirked from his perch by the tall window.

'And why, brother, should that sway me? True, the hallucinations may be uncomfortable-'

'Uncomfortable!? For Heaven's sake, Niklaus, please. Just a few drops.'

Elijah anxiously paced the room, hands loosening his tie and peeling back the collar of his shirt. The werewolf bite was still bloody, and stained the once crisp white shirt. Niklaus was suddenly in front of him, eyes intently mapping the damage. There was a dangerous glint in his eye.

'And however shall you repay me for this kindness? Niklaus all but purred.

'Ah, here we are. What do you want, brother?'

Niklaus pretended to contemplate. In truth, he knew exactly what he wanted from his brother. And it was not something that was going to be easily going to be easily obtained.

'What I want, brother, is 12 hours.'

Elijah cocked an eyebrow, not understanding the request. Niklaus' grin grew wider at his brother's confusion. Leaning even closer, he brushed his lips against Elijah's ear, inwardly smirking at his brother's unflappable facade began to crack.

'12 hours. 12 hours where you obey my every order. 12 hours when anything I say is law. 12 hours in which you give yourself to me, entirely.'

Niklaus leaned back, the better to witness his brother's reaction. He was not disappointed. Elijah's eyes grew comically wide at this request.

'And when you say I must give myself to you...?' Elijah asked uncertainly.

'Now, now brother, must I spell it out for you? I'm sure you can figure out exactly what I mean.'

Elijah studied his brother, eyes intently focused. Niklaus smirked. Normally, Elijah would already have stormed out of the room, no consideration required. But the bite had taken hold of him and despite this attempted facade of control, his brother was weakened considerably. Furthermore, after losing Haley, who had decided to leave and live with her pack until the day they could bring Hope back to New Orleans, Elijah… he just couldn't do it. He couldn't deal with the torturous hallucinations the bite would bring about. Hesitantly, Elijah opened his mouth.

'I give myself to you for 12 hours? That is incredibly vague. What exactly are your terms?'

Niklaus grinned like a Cheshire cat at his victory. He had long anticipated an opportunity like this, an opportunity to make his brother his, if only for 12 hours.

'From the second my blood touches your lips, you are mine for the next 12 hours. And I will have you, as copiously and creatively as I desire. If you decline, you are free to walk out that door and suffer through the effects of the bite. But if you agree, I will not ask again. I will simply take. Those are my terms.'

Niklaus could see the turmoil underneath his brother's apparent calm. Every instinct in Elijah rebelled surrendering himself entirely. His brother was a proud man, who did not bow easily. And yet. While Elijah was primarily driven by the cure, part of him wanted to just give it all up. He was weary of always having to be in control. Of having to make the tough calls. Of having to be 'The Noble Elijah.' He closed his eyes, and felt a rush of agonising pain.

Katerina, once a beautiful young girl, so full of hope and dreams of love. Now Katherine, the cold-hearted woman, who manipulates those to her will. He and his brother murdered that girl the moment they realised she could lift the curse.

Celeste, his wonderful, charming Celeste. Celeste, who died so Niklaus could continue to evade their father, along with so many of her sisters. Celeste, who returned to him, so full of vengeance and hatred that Elijah no longer recognised the gentle loving witch he had so cared for.

Rebekah, his own sister, who had stood by him, while he in turn stood by Niklaus and allowed him to destroy any chance of her finding love and happiness at every chance he could.

And Haley. He had let her in. He didn't let people in. And now, she had broken him. He had hoped that finally, they could all be a true family. It was a foolish dream, a child's prayer. Because Hope was gone, Haley left and all that was left was Niklaus and himself. As it has always been. Always and Forever.

Opening his eyes again, he took a deep breath, and without pausing, without hesitating, he dropped to his knees.

'Yours,' Elijah whispered, praying he had made the right choice.

 

 

Once Elijah had surrendered to him, Niklaus wasted no time. Biting harshly into his wrist, he offered it to Elijah, who meekly began to drink. It was a strange sight for Niklaus, so used to his strong older brother. It was almost enough for him to decide against this path. Almost.

'And now, brother, it is your turn. Stand up,' he ordered. Elijah slowly climbed to his feet. There was still a hesitance in him, a reluctance to obey. Niklaus would soon rid him of that.

'Strip,' he said quietly, but in a tone that brooked no refusal.

For a fleeting moment, it looked like Elijah might refuse, but then it passed and his hands reached up to tug his loosened tie away from his neck with quick harsh movements. He began to unbutton his shirt just as quickly, eager to finish this humiliation, even if it meant he would be even more vulnerable.

Niklaus' hands stilled his actions as they folded around his own. Gazing into his eyes as if he was compelling him, Niklaus ordered him to do it slower.

Stepping back, he lowered himself into an armchair, and poured himself a tumbler of whiskey. He waved his hand dismissively to Elijah, signalling for him to continue.

Slower this time, Elijah's hands began to move. He never fumbled, no Elijah was too graceful. His movements were steady and sure. Niklaus wanted to break that calm. He wanted Elijah to give up that need for control.

With his shirt open and baring his chest, Elijah peeled it back slowly over his shoulders and let it drop to the floor in a heap. Elijah knew it was very likely he would be burning any evidence of this night, including his clothes.

His hands drifted to his belt and with quick, sure tugs, it smoothly slid free from it's loops and dropped to the floor beside his shirt. His shoes were swiftly toed off, followed by his socks.

Now, less certain, he reached for the button on his pants and snapped it open. Niklaus' grip on the tumbler tightened minutely in anticipation. Slowly, the suit trousers joined the rest of his clothes in a heap.

Fiddling with the waistband of his boxers, he glanced up at Niklaus. Niklaus simply smirked. With an uncharacteristic frustration, Elijah yanked the boxers down and kicked them aside.

Standing bare, he watched as Niklaus' eyes intently mapped his body. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he motioned for Elijah to step forward. With slow, hesitant steps, Elijah came closer until Niklaus held up his hand and halted him.

'Fetch another tumbler from the cabinet and pour yourself some whiskey.' Slightly confused at the seemingly innocuous request, Elijah did as he was bid. However, before he could take a sip, Niklaus stopped him,

'Now hand it to me.' Elijah placed the tumbler into his brother's extended hand. Placing his own drink on the coffee table, Niklaus wrapped his slender fingers around his brother's wrist, and with one swift motion, he yanked Elijah forward and onto his lap.

Niklaus took a moment to appreciate the indignity flashes across his brother's face before rearranging Elijah more comfortably. Elijah was now seated facing Niklaus, his legs spread on either side of Niklaus' own.

Leaning back, the better to study his brother, he offered the tumbler back to Elijah. Elijah reached for it only to pause at his brother's smirking shake of the head. Not understanding what his brother wanted, he opened his mouth. A single finger grazed gently against his lips.

'You will not speak, unless I ask you to,' Niklaus purred. Raising the tumbler again, he pressed it against Elijah's lips. Eyes snapping wide open in comical realisation, Elijah hesitantly opened his mouth again, and this time, allowed his brother to slowly pour a small measure of the whiskey into his mouth.

The whiskey burned his throat with an unusual fire as he swallowed. His healing was still impaired by the bite, it would seem.

Niklaus' eyes glimmered with a dark passion at the sight of his powerful brother already humiliated and bending to his will. He had not anticipated the relative ease he coerce Elijah into submission.

Soon, the whiskey was gone, and Elijah anxiously awaited further instruction, desperately trying to hide the inner turmoil raging in his head. He knew by the look in Niklaus' eyes that he was extremely unsuccessful. A hand began to idly trace the defined muscles on his chest while Elijah stonily attempted to bore a hole into the wall behind them with his glare. Niklaus was not having any of that.

The hand began to roam lower and lower, until Niklaus heard a hitch in the otherwise even breathing. A glance at his brother's face made it apparent that Elijah was not as indifferent as he pretended to be. He brought his second hand up and fingers brushed against Elijah's cheek in uncharacteristic gentleness before curling in a rough grip in his hair. Surging forward, he yanked his brother forward and their lips met.

It was not a tender, loving kiss, but one of passion. Of desperation and frustration and victory. Both men struggled for a moment, before Niklaus established his dominance and hungrily demanded access to Elijah's mouth. Only his word kept Elijah from biting down hard on the intrusion.

Elijah had never kissed anyone like this before. Never had he experienced this strength and sheer force. When he kissed a woman, there was always a tenderness. That wasn't the case here. What Niklaus wanted, he took. Elijah wasn't so sure he didn't like that.

Breaking away, Niklaus smirked at his brother's expression. Seeing his stoic brother so (expressive?) was exhilarating. He took a moment to appreciate this while Elijah attempted to compose himself, before carefully shifting them. Now, Niklaus was on top, with Elijah sprawled on the expansive armchair.

Knees straddling his brother and pinning him to the chair, Niklaus began to slowly drag his tight-fitting grey Henley over his head, not missing the flash of hunger in Elijah's eyes. Soon, perhaps his brother would stop hiding his urges. Leaning forward, lips brushed Elijah's ear.

'Perhaps we should take this somewhere with a little more...room?' Niklaus suggested, mouth working its way down Elijah's neck. He couldn't help but smile to himself at his brother's frantic nodding. Hands reaching under and gripping his brother's thighs, Niklaus sped them through the double doors and into his bedroom.

With a soft thud, Elijah landed right in the middle of the king-size four poster, scattering pillows to the ground. Glancing up, he saw Niklaus draw the doors shut and with a heavy sense of finality, they slammed close. Niklaus turned to face him, the typical arrogant smirk replaced with a much hungrier expression.

'Time to play, brother.'

 

 

Elijah held his breath in anticipation as Niklaus stalked towards the bed. The reluctance and hesitation he had felt before had greatly abated. It had been replaced with the stronger desire, the overwhelming need to submit to his brother. He no longer had the strength to fight his urges. Niklaus raked his eyes over his brother's form as he lay on the bed. Toeing off his shoes and socks, hands moved to his jeans. The button popped open with a loud snap. Niklaus paused. Elijah couldn't hide how aroused he was becoming. His brother was an extremely attractive man. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and drank in the sight.

Niklaus, with his jeans still on, approached the bed. He came closer and closer, forcing Elijah to retreat further up the bed until his back was pressed against the smooth mahogany of the headboard. Nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide.

Leaning down slowly, Niklaus' lips gently brushed Elijah's own. This kiss was different from before. This was more tender and chaste, lacking the hunger from before. But that didn't mean it was any less passionate.

Desperate for more, Elijah deepened the kiss, drawing Niklaus closer. Niklaus, amused by this play for power, let him, before turning the tables. Grabbing a hold of Elijah's legs, he yanked them sharply, forcing Elijah onto his back. Niklaus straddled his thighs, pinning him to the bed and captured his mouth in another kiss. This one had more of the fire from before.

With the grace only an Original could manage, Niklaus managed to rid himself of his jeans without disrupting their kiss. Once free of them, his mouth began to shift its attentions elsewhere. Lips pressed softly on the vulnerable tissue of the throat as Elijah moaned with pleasure. Those moans drove Niklaus dizzy with arousal, feeling the way the muscles of the throat contracted with each needy sound.

In a single, seamless movement, Elijah was on his stomach, legs being spread wide. Niklaus kneeled in between his thighs, using the length of his body to pin Elijah in place. His hand curled in Elijah's dark hair and yanked him back sharply.

'Tell me what you need,' Niklaus murmured into his eyes. Elijah's eyes were unfocused as he struggled to think coherently.

'You.' He breathed, twisting around further and planting a firm kiss. Niklaus pulled away, shaking Elijah's head painfully.

'If that's what you want, you will not come until I permit you to. Do you understand?' Elijah nodded frantically, just wanting his brother to shut up and get on with it. With a smirk, Niklaus reached across the nightstand by the bed. Rummaging through the drawers, he located his prize and popped the cap. He poured an excessive amount of lube onto his fingers and turned his attention back to Elijah.

When the first finger brushed against his opening and eased its way in, Elijah jumped. He was well aware of the theory behind anal sex, but in all his one thousand years, he had never had occasion to try it. He so far didn't see the pleasure in it. His muscles twitched involuntarily, trying to force the intrusion out.

And then Niklaus crooked his finger at just the right angle and Elijah saw stars. Never had he felt pleasure like that before. His cock throbbed almost painfully as he struggled to withhold his release. Mewling, he buried his head in nearby pillow.

Niklaus smirked at his brother's reaction. It was painstakingly clear that this was a whole new experience for Elijah. Good. If Niklaus had it his way, it wouldn't be the last. But now his brother was burying those wonderful sounds and he couldn't have that.

Tugging at Elijah's hair again with his free hand, he dragged him slowly up and forced him onto his hands and knees. Pulling at his hair, he captured Elijah's mouth with his own. Niklaus slowly added another finger and almost came himself from the moans Elijah was making. Nothing Niklaus had imagined came close to this.

The pace quickened, the tension built. Niklaus brought Elijah closer and closer to the edge, just to pull him back again. Pulling his fingers free slowly, he relished in the whines Elijah made. He clambered onto his knees, his hard cock brushing against Elijah's ass. Niklaus began to push in, inches at a time. All the while, Elijah was dizzy with pleasure.

And then, Niklaus began to truly fuck his brother. He thrust hard, grunts escaping him. His fingers settled on Elijah's hips and dug in hard. His brother moaned, in both pain and pleasure. It was dizzying, the blood rush, the adrenaline high. It was a primal force.

Finally, Niklaus couldn't hold it back anymore. Leaning forward, he yanked a dazed Elijah back with his hair and brushed his lips against his earlobe.

'Come for me,' he ordered in a low, sultry murmur, his teeth worrying at Elijah's neck. His fangs elongating, he clamped down, breaking through the tender flesh. With a cry, Elijah stopped holding back the impending wave. Niklaus wasn't long to follow, eyes rolling back in his head, overwhelmed by the pure blinding pleasure.

 

 

Collapsing back on to the bed, Niklaus tugged Elijah close to his chest. Fingers absently traced patterns along Elijah's abdomen. No matter what happened, Niklaus would never forget this side of his brother.

Dishevelled hair, eyes glazed over, sweat glistening and dripping from toned muscles. It was breath-taking. Niklaus was half-tempted to fetch a sketch pad and quickly capture this fleeting moment.

Niklaus sobered at that thought, his hand stilling. Because fleeting was what it was. 12 hours is a mere blink to the life of an Original. And having had this incredible experience, could he go another thousand years without?

Elijah felt Niklaus tense from behind him. Hauling himself up, he propped up on an elbow and faced his brother. Niklaus turned his head slightly and smiled a tired smile. Elijah could see the walls trying to force themselves up again.

With a sigh, Elijah leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Niklaus' lips. Niklaus surged forward and curled his hand around Elijah's throat, pulling him closer. Elijah winced, and drew back. Both beheld Niklaus' hand, stained with Elijah's blood. Niklaus brought his hand up again, gentler this time, and probed the wound. Blood oozed out sluggishly, marring the pale, marble skin.

'Now, now, brother, if this is an attempt to exact another 12 hours from me, I must assure you,' Elijah grasped his brother's chin and tilted his head up. Looking Niklaus deep in his stormy eyes, he pressed their foreheads together.

'It is certainly unnecessary.' Niklaus' eyebrows shot up in surprise. Elijah used his surprise to his advantage and yanked Niklaus' head to the side, baring his throat. He sank his fangs into his brother's throat and revelled in the warm blood filling his mouth. Niklaus, overcoming his shock, returned the favour and drank eagerly from Elijah's wound.

Pulling apart with great reluctance, Elijah pulled away from Niklaus. The whine Niklaus made brought a soft smile to his brother's blood-stained lips. 'I am yours. And you are mine. From this day, until my last.' Elijah vowed. Niklaus smirked.

'Did you just quote Joffrey Baratheon, brother?' With an uncharacteristic grin, Elijah shoved his brother back and clambered on top of him.

'And if I did? I must say, I am discovering all new understanding for certain characters.' Elijah captured Niklaus' lower lip with his teeth and gave it a playful tug. Niklaus' eyes lit up, and with a single movement, rearranged them until Elijah was sprawled below Niklaus. Capturing Elijah's wrists, he yanked them up and over his head, pinning them in place.

'Now, now, brother, I believe we had a deal. You were to do as I say, for 12 whole hours. I believe I have another 11 or so in which you are mine.' Kneeling down, his mouth began to work its way up Elijah' milky thighs, pressing gentle kisses closer and closer, just shy of where Elijah needed him.

'I may have to do as you say for 12 hours. But I am yours,' Elijah rocked his hips upwards, desperately seeking friction. 'Always and Forever.'

Niklaus froze, and stared into his brother's eyes. They were dark with lust and craving and need. A need to belong, a need to love, a need that resonated deep inside Niklaus. He found himself echoing those famous last words, first spoken a thousand years ago, and yet never truer than in this moment.

'Always and Forever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deal?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084377) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
